


dearly devoted

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2020, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Serena will do anything he asks of her, and enjoys every second of it.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Serena
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 9
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	dearly devoted

Serena looks up at him with the same dazed, lovestruck expression that Lysandre has gotten used to, ever since he recruited her. She was so easy to win over with compliments and praise and promises of a bright future, and now she belongs entirely to him, so infatuated that she will do absolutely anything to make him happy, anything to get a little more praise from him. He has trained her to be perfectly doting and submissive, a subservient little assistant who tends to his every need.

“Did you need something?” she asks, because he called her in here, and, of course, she came as quickly as possible.

“I was just feeling a little lonely,” he replies. “You might be able to do something about that.”

She can, and she knows just what he wants her to do for him, something that she has gotten very good at during their time together. Her eyes light up as she eagerly agrees to it; she probably wanted this before he called her in, probably sat around waiting for him to need her, waiting for him to let her serve him in that way that she has come to crave.

Serena undresses as he does, not because she needs to be naked for this, but because she knows that he likes to look at her. She really is beautiful, so young and perfect, and the fact that she is completely devoted to him only makes it that much better. Her body is all his, but right now, it is just her mouth that he needs, and he kneels over the edge of his bed so that he can lay face down, legs spread for her. Serena knows just what to do, wasting no time in spreading his ass so that she can lick him slowly, teasing him at first, for just a little while.

Serena is a good girl, and a quick learner, on top of that. When he first met her, she tried so hard to hide her lack of experience, eager to eat his ass that first time while trying to pretend like she knew what she was doing. And, even though she was clumsy, she figured things out on her own, finding her way through it, learning just what he liked so quickly that it really was rather impressive. Ever since then, she has only gotten better, both at that and at anything else that he has asked of her, and now he would hardly believe that she was a virgin when he first picked her up.

Lysandre moans, low and a bit needy, as Serena works her tongue inside of him, and in return, she lets out her own soft moan, letting him know that she hears him, that she is paying close attention to him, so that she can make it good for him. He grips the sheets on either side of him, bunching the fabric in his fists as he tenses and relaxes, as he lets Serena handle everything that he needs, dutifully eating his ass like it is the only thing in the world that she could ever want to do.

She reaches her hands up, gripping at his hips, clinging to him as she moans into his ass, her tongue still working inside of him, greedy as she goes, shuddering each time that he moans for her. Sometimes he thinks that she might get off on his pleasure as much as his own, that she might honestly be that infatuated with him. At this point, he believes that he has become the center of her world.

He lets this go on for a while, letting the pleasure wash over him, indulging himself in Serena’s display of devotion, but after a bit, he decides to give her what she needs as well, lifting a hand as he says, “That’s…ah, that’s very good, Serena, but…do you want to do something else now?”

Pulling back, she pants as she says, “I’d…I love to, Lysandre…” Of course she would. He doesn’t think it would matter what he suggests, that she would still act as if it were the best reward in the world, because Lysandre has done quite the number on her since meeting her. Shifting their positions, he lays on his back, and Serena climbs on top of him, breathing heavy, anticipation in her eyes. He hasn’t done anything for her, just made her take care of him, but she is already soaking wet, not needing anything from him before she is ready to ride him.

Running his hands up and down her side, he gently pulls her down onto his cock. She lets out a needy whine as he fills her, head thrown back in her ecstasy. It never takes him long to get her off, and she already has him so close that this will not last long at all. So he pulls her onto him and gives her only a moment to adjust to him before he begins thrusting up into her, wasting no time in fucking her as hard as he wants to, as hard as he possibly can.

Serena cries out for him, desperate and pathetic, his beloved property, the girl who belongs only to him. She goes weak in no time at all, hardly needing anything to be sent into the throes of her orgasm, moaning out as she comes, body trembling in ecstasy. That is more than enough to send Lysandre right over the edge, holding tight to her as he pushes up into her and comes, not needing to pull out, because she belongs entirely to him. His low groan mingles with her shuddering whimpers, and Serena collapses on top of him, letting him wrap his arms around her as she lays on him.

“Was it that good, Serena?” he teases her, and, dazed, all she can do is nod for him. Lysandre presses his lips to her forehead. “You did great as always. I know I can always count on you, my loyal, little girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
